Moonlight
by mauveshadows
Summary: In the anniversary of her death, Nikki Bella is awakened by three gentlemen in a new world called Niflheim, the realm of the dead, where she discovers that she is this world's Princess, and is engaged to be married to it's King. She knows the King's heart belongs to her, but as her wedding approaches she realizes that her heart belongs to someone else...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** The concept of this story is inspired/based off Shall We Date: The Niflheim+, a Japanese romance simulation game that you can download on the Google Play store for free, [I want to go to Japan so bad!] but... I'm writing this with my own ideas in it, my own twist. Still though, **disclaimer:** I own nothing related to the Shall We Date series games, & nothing related to the WWE. I am writing this strictly for entertainment purposes only. This is sort of different from what I usually write so I hope you guys enjoy this!

 **Edit:** I was re-reading this after a few reviews, and man, I had to go back and re-edit this. :)

* * *

 _She was floating.  
_

 _When a spear of a truck came crashing through a window, piercing her skull - Nikki Bella knew that she was done for, that she died instantly in the driver's seat of her car... but she didn't expect to wake up again, and find herself floating aimlessly in a black void._

 _ **Where am I?** She thought curiously. She reached up with her hands to touch the middle of her forehead, where she expected the spear to be, but instead she found that the weapon, and injury that caused her death was no longer there. The smooth surface of the skin on her head was back, and she was thankful, though this only furthered her confusion.  
_

 _ **What's going on? Did I... really die?** There was no way she could've survived that car crash, the damn thing pierced her skull for crying out loud! She squirmed in the black void in a panic, clawing, and kicking at the darkness. She was hoping that in this attempt to escape that she would somehow defy reality, and cause the black void to shatter with physical contact... but of course, her attempts at escaping failed, as she kept hitting nothing but air, and saw that she was still floating in the darkness. _

_She was just seconds away from screaming when she heard two faint sounds of what it sounded like someone knocking at a door. Nikki scowled in confusion as her ears perked at the noise._

 _Knock, Knock._

 ** _Who's there?_** _She demanded inside her head, though she didn't know why she did. It's not like anyone would hear her if she spoke in this God forsaken void._

 _The noise came again, but in a more clear fashion **knock, knock,** and this time, she saw a break of light that came bleeding through the darkness of the void, and just as she seen this, she realized that she was no longer floating in the air, but laying down, comfortably on a soft surface. _

"Can you hear me?" Someone asked from above her. She was looking up at the break of light through closed eyelids, and with a single touch of someone's fingers, she opened her eyes to see a man of a Samoan descent, and jet black hair, smiling down at her.

His face looked so serene, that it actually eased her to calm down a little. She didn't know what was going on, but this man, whoever he was, seemed very easy to talk to. _Perhaps I'll ask him._ She looked around with her eyes, and saw that the man above her was holding a door to a casket above his head, and behind him the light she saw breaking through the darkness.

Her eyes burned, and she started blinking rapidly for the pain to go away. "You're finally awake," The man said in a calming tone, and he looked at her as if she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Her heart fluttered, and Nikki blinked at him as if confirming that she really is awake to the man.

"Roman! Move! I want to see her!" Someone said from the outside, and suddenly, the man called Roman, was pushed out of her line of vision, and a new man with two toned hair, came into her view. He held the door to the casket, and looked down at her with kind eyes. "Wow, you're kind of beautiful, you do know that don't you?"

She tried moving her mouth to thank the man, but it was frozen in place. **I'd say thank you if I can speak,** Nikki thought to herself as she watched him wait for her to reply.

"Oh wait, that's right," He reached down to touch the surface of her lips with one finger, and suddenly Nikki was able to speak and make her mouth move. "Thank you! Oh wow, how did you do that?" Nikki asked looking up at the man in astonishment.

"It's a Midas touch, kind of thing." The man said holding up his finger, and smiling proudly at it. His moment of triumphed was interrupted by a familiar voice, "Get a grip, Seth. You think everything you touch is golden." The new voice said, as he punched his friend in the ribs.

"Damn it, Dean. If you wanted to see her, all you had to do was ask." The man called Seth inched away from Nikki's line of vision in pain, and a new man came into her view now. His short, messy, brown hair, and face brought a sense of familiarity to her, though she couldn't quite put her finger on who this man is to her.

"Well, will you look at that? The King sure knows how to pick them." Dean smirked as he eyed Nikki up and down, and nodded his head in approval. "You're quite the beauty, aren't ya?"

"Can you help me, please? I can't move." Nikki asked him in mild irritation. "Oh sure, Princess." Dean's smirk grew, and he, along with Roman and Seth all came together to touch her arms, legs, fingers, and feet, and anything else she needed to use to get her body to operate again.

"Your hand?" Roman offered his hand to her, and she reached up to clasp her hand into his. He pulled her out of the casket, and helped her on her feet. "Thank you," Nikki said with a soft smile to Roman. Both Seth and Roman looked at her in awe. Nikki came out wearing a white dress, and a headpiece, looking very much like an angel descending from the skies.

 _She truly is Niflheim's Princess._ Thought the both of them.

"Now where..." Nikki began to say but stopped when she looked around. She saw that she was in some sort of cabin, but not just any old, dusty looking cabin, but one that looked extremely rich, and luxurious, a cabin that looked like something you might see from a fairy tale story.

"Where am I? And what happened?" She asked reaching to touch the middle of her forehead. While she was delighted to get her entire body working again, and that she seemed very much alive, the confusion she felt earlier returned, and it heightened as her mind tried to register her rich surroundings.

"Well, Princess," Dean cut in with an impatient sigh. "If you look over at the casket, you'll see a tombstone... with your name on it." He nodded over to the casket where Roman helped her out of just a minute ago, and indeed, just as Dean said, there was a tombstone behind it.

 _That can't be mine..._ She thought. How could it be her tombstone if she's alive now? She walked over to the tombstone, and wiped off the dust to reveal... her name, just like Dean had said.

 _Here Lies Nicole Garcia, also known as Nikki Bella...  
Sweet Dreams, Princess. We'll see you soon._

"I _did_ die."

"Welcome to Niflheim, Princess."

* * *

 **A/N: Keep or delete? You decide guys. Edit:** We'll see how this story goes... there's already a few reviews for it, and one person who thinks I should keep it. I'm thinking more so of keeping it too... but right now, I'm hoping for a little more attention to this story. Oh, & I highly recommend that you guys play **Shall We Date: The Niflheim+,** it's really a beautiful game, and I love it so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : On Twitter, I said that I was going to give this story a few days to try and get more reviews before I update it... and well, I lied. (You're welcome, everyone.) And also, there's a few things I want to address.

 **1.** There's hints of Dean/Nikki in chapter 1, so yes, this will be a Dean/Nikki (Nikkirose) story. **  
2.** Will I write an alternate Moonlight story with Nikki paired with someone else? _Possibly.  
_ **3.** You will see Brie Bella in the story.

 **Disclaimer:** As I said, the idea is based/inspired by the Shall We Date game, so therefore I own nothing related to it.

* * *

"So what's your story?" Seth asked curiously.

Everyone was staring at her now, Dean, Roman, and Seth, all waiting for her to explain her story, ... but that was the problem, Nikki thought with a shake of her head. She didn't have a story to tell, not of the life she used to have when she was alive.

"Let me guess," Dean said, breaking the silence and clicking his tongue in annoyance. "You don't remember anything?" She had only just met Dean, and after knowing him for a good five minutes, his overbearing, patronizing attitude was already getting on her nerves.

"No, not really." Nikki said, biting her tongue. "I only remember dying in the front seat of my car. I don't remember where I was going, or why I was in the car... just that this huge spear, or a pole of some sort, came crashing through my windshield and pierced my skull... and that was the end of it. That was the moment I died."

"Damn," Seth made a wounded face. "For a Princess, that's such a brutal and nasty way of dying." He shook as if growing suddenly cold by the air around him. "It gives me the creeps, just to imagine how that looks when coroners are pulling your body out of that car."

"Princess?" Nikki scowled. "What is that about anyway? Why are you calling me Princess? And what is this place?" She asked, and Dean, for the first time, let out a small chuckle.

"You sure ask a lot of questions," Dean commented, and when Nikki glared at him, all jokes were immediately put to an end, and he started to speak. "The people have gathered together to pick you as the Princess of this world, and it was the King, who decided that you should be wed to him."

Roman was the next to speak. "You are in Niflheim, the realm of the dead... when people die in the Real World, they wake up here after a period time to live among the people living in Niflheim."

Nikki was surprised. Never did she think that there was this other-worldly place for dead people to go when they die. "Does that mean we're given a second chance to live?" Nikki asked curiously and Seth nodded. "In a sense, yeah."

"So what does this mean? Since I'm already dead... does that make me immortal?"

"If you 'die' in Niflheim, you are reborn again as a ghost, and that's it. Sure you might still be living among people in Niflheim as a ghost, but people will forget about you. They cannot see you, they cannot touch you, and they cannot hear you if you are in ghost form, it will be as if a person living in Niflheim really did die." Dean said darkly.

The dark edge to Dean's voice surprised Nikki, and she was so overwhelmed with curiosity that she had to ask, "Did someone you love die in Niflheim?" She said, hoping that he wouldn't get upset and lash out at her for asking such a personal question.

Instead, Dean did the opposite. He looked at her with this hollow eyed, haunting stare and simply said, "It's nothing. I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled, and Roman gave Dean a sympathetic glance while Seth started to say, "Dean Ambrose, always the depress - ow!" Roman jabbed an elbows into Seth's rib cage to silence him, while Dean, as if he didn't hear his friend, stood still staring into nothingness.

"Princess," Roman began, breaking the awkward tension. _Oh boy_ , _you really did it now, Nicole._ She thought, almost feeling sorry for having brought up such a personal question. "How are you feeling?"

"My body hurts," Nikki commented with a glance down at herself, and Roman chuckled amusingly. "It's because you've been in a coma for a year. Your body needs time to adapt to you operating it again after a year of sleeping... a year that we've been all waiting for your presence, Princess."

"I've been dead for a year." Nikki repeated, as if needing to confirm it to herself to really believe it. "It's almost hard to believe, to me, it feels like I just died yesterday." She said, and Roman shrugged, "That's how we all felt waking up, but Niflheim has it's own separate kind of reality, one different from those living in the Real World." He raised a finger to point to his head.

"Your mind feels like you died yesterday, but your body says different." Roman explained, and Nikki nodded in understanding. "That makes sense, but a whole year... it's crazy. But hey, since I died... what's today?"

"Today is the anniversary of your death... the day we will celebrate, and rejoice..." Seth clasped his hands together, and smiled like a kid who found his favorite candy bar in the candy store. "The Princess has finally come to us! She has awoken!" Seth turned around, and ran upstairs screaming happily about how Princess Bella has awoken from her sleep.

"I need to go get him, he's like an energetic puppy that needs to be kept in line. Please excuse me," Roman bowed, and followed Seth up the stairs in hopes of finding him. He left leaving both Nikki, and Dean alone in an awkward tension.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -"

Dean held up his hand to stop her, and shook his head. "I'm fine, don't worry about me." Somehow Nikki found Dean being 'fine' hard to believe, but then again, she couldn't manage to read through his tough, and somewhat unpredictable character.

"We should go," Dean noted, looking up at the flight of stairs. "The King and his people, they're all waiting for you."

* * *

 **A/N:** Whoa! Information overload! This chapter is solely for the purpose of everyone to get a feel of what Niflheim is like. Leave a review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** There are a few other things I should tell you before we get started. I will be applying elements/characters from WWE Immortals into Moonlight, (It seems naturally fitting to have some of the characters from the Immortals game become residents in Niflheim, don't you think?) so you might see people like White Witch Trish Stratus, Dark Sorceress Paige, The Viper Randy Orton, etc. etc. I'm doing this for the purpose of making this story be a little more different from the **Shall We Date** game this story is based off of. That being said, this will still be a supernatural based story, but with a sprinkle of fantasy here and there. (I'm stirring the pot with this one.)

 **Fun fact about Niflheim:** Niflheim is one of the Nine Worlds and is a location in Norse mythology, it is often referred to as "Mist Home", the "Abode of Mist" or "Mist World." Niflheim is the cold, dark, misty world of the _dead_ , so this story is not only based off the Shall We Date game, but it's also based off/inspired by Norse mythology! How about that?! :D

* * *

The cabin was one of the most beautiful things Nikki has ever witnessed for her first time in Niflheim. But waking up in a rich, and wealthy looking cabin was nothing compared to stepping outside of it for the first time. Niflheim is a beautiful place. It's colorful surroundings, even in night time, were rich, and luxurious, not to mention the beautiful Gothic architecture of the buildings, and homes of residents living in Niflheim.

The gardens in each home were beautifully kept, and extremely healthy, as well as the fresh green grass in each home. The garden contained dozens and dozens of roses, colors that she didn't even know that existed, blue roses, black roses, yellow, orange... the most basic kind of rose she knew about were red roses.

As far as animals were concerned, the only thing she seen were skeletal birds chirping happily at seeing her arrival in Niflheim for the first time.

She walked on a rich stone black pathway, with Roman on her left side, Dean on her right, and Seth way ahead of them on the pathway to meet the King of Niflheim. Neither of them spoke about who the King of Niflheim is, what he's like and how he treats the people, or why he has chosen her to be his fiancee.

Perhaps they didn't know why she was chosen as Princess, or why the King has chosen her as his fiancee, Nikki thought, but either way, she didn't like being kept in the dark about things - especially when it comes to the matter of Niflheim, herself, her being the King's fiancee, and a Princess.

And for a Princess, Nikki was nervous.

When she told Roman of her anxiety, and fear of meeting the King of Niflheim, he told her that he didn't blame her at all for feeling the things she felt. "It's perfectly normal to feel a little frightened, Princess." Roman said with a comforting smile, "Everyone's been in your place, and everyone's been afraid to meet the King, so you are not the only one."

He was right. When she was alive, she was just an average young woman with a normal life, and a job (at least, despite her suffering from a severe case of amnesia, she assumed that she had a job, how else would she have a car to die in?) And then there was the matter of Roman, Dean, and Seth... they were all average human beings before dying and making their presence known in Niflheim, so surely they all must've felt the way she is feeling right now.

"In your situation, it's different since this is the man you are supposed to be marrying, but like I said, everyone's been in your place before, they wake up from a year, 2 years, or even a thousands years from slumber into the world of Niflheim, and are right away brought to meet the King." This attracted Nikki's attention.

"A thousand years? You can't age in Niflheim?" She asked looking up at him curiously.

Roman shook his head. "No, neither can you die of old age in Niflheim. In the real world, when you die, it's the soul that escapes the body and comes to Niflheim in it's physical form." Roman explained further. "So how do you stay young in Niflheim?" Nikki asked, and in answer, Roman pointed up at the moon.

"In Niflheim, there is no sunlight, only moonlight... it is the _moonlight_ that purifies the soul every single day, and it keeps a soul living in Niflheim young forever, never to grow old."

"But not aging doesn't make you necessarily safe, or immortal in Niflheim," said Dean, cutting in the conversation with a harsh, and deadly tone. "So don't get your hopes up."

Roman looked at his friend in concern, "Are you alright?" Dean slid his eyes over to look at Roman, then at Nikki, and he gave a slight, nonchalant shrug. "Too much to drink last night," He replied, his voice a little lighter from his deadly tone from earlier.

Nikki sat back watching the two of them exchange looks with each other. Roman looked like he didn't really believe Dean and his excuse, and Dean answered back with a stoic expression, shrugged, and started to punch his fist into the palm of his hand as if he was trying to distract himself from something.

"If only there was instant cure for alcoholism," Roman commented still looking at his friend. Dean gave no response, and reverted the conversation back to Nikki, "I hope you are ready for your new life, Princess Bella."

Nikki was too occupied about what happened earlier to give him an honest answer to his response. Apart of her wanted to understand the mind, and the man that is Dean Ambrose. She wanted to know why he acts the way he does, but she had a feeling that asking him right then and there, would be a bad idea.

"Yeah, it'll be hard." Nikki said, breaking away from her thoughts. "I'm not even used to being called a Princess," She admitted, and Dean, for the first time since leaving the cabin, smiled a little faintly, and chuckled.

"You'll get used to it, sweetheart." He said, his smile turning into a smug looking smirk.

Nikki scowled at him. "Don't call me _sweetheart._ " And Dean held his hands up in defense, and smiled. "Yes, my Princess, your wish is my command."

"Dean, why don't you go check on Seth? You don't want him messing around with those skeletal birds again like last time." Roman nodded up to Seth, trying to feed skeletal birds some pie he bought from somewhere.

"God, Seth," Dean went off to stop his friend from doing something stupid, leaving Roman and Nikki to themselves. "What's his story, Roman? Why is he -?" Nikki began to ask, and Roman cut her off, saying exactly what she was thinking.

"The way he is? We're not really sure." Roman shrugged. "As a matter fact, between me and Seth, there's not much known about Dean Ambrose, just that he can be really moody sometimes. As his friends, we know that something terrible has happened to him, but we just don't know what." He noticed the concerned look on Nikki's face when addressing the issue of Dean.

"Don't worry about him, Princess." Roman said, reassuring her. "Dean is someone who can take care of himself, but I can only hope that one day he'll find someone who will be able to... give him some sort of peace, and comfort." Roman said with a tired side, all the while running his hand across his face.

"We're getting close, we're getting close!" Seth said, happily while being under control of Dean, who had his hand on his friend's shoulder as he forcefully directed him back to Roman and Nikki. Nikki saw a mansion in the distance, and her hand, as if on instinct pointed toward it.

"Is that the castle?"

"Yes, indeed it is." Roman and Dean stood on each side of Nikki again, both curling their arms to make a 'c', and insisted that the two of them escort Nikki in the castle, while Seth went to go and inform the King.

She hooked both of her arms into theirs, and Nikki Bella began walking toward her new life in Niflheim, all the while never expecting to look back on her old life in the Real World... ever again.

* * *

 **A/N:** You'll meet the King in the next chapter. This chapter was for Nikki to spark a little interest into finding out why Dean is the way he is, ( **so** dark, and so _secretive,_ ohh...) and not to mention, the significance behind why this story is called _Moonlight,_ other than _Niflheim._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Previously, ...** we learned in chapter 3 more about Niflheim. We learned that you cannot age while living in the world of Niflheim, and that there is no sunlight, only moonlight, and it is the moonlight that purifies a soul living in Niflheim, keeping a resident young forever. We also kind of learn that Dean is a man full of secrets... ones that Nikki is interested in finding out.

In this chapter, we'll meet the King. _  
_

* * *

As soon as she stepped into the castle, Nikki's heart jumped from her chest to her throat. While she maybe a Princess of this new world, inside, she's still human, she _felt_ human, and she felt like a normal woman who never died in a car accident... and being a Princess will never take away her right to feel genuine human emotions.

But if outside was any indication of just how beautiful Niflheim is, stepping into the Gothic architecture, and intimating large castle building only confirmed the beauty that lies in this world - Niflheim is majestic place, a world she never imagined would exist under the realm of the living.

Even the people she came across had a beautiful way in presenting themselves in Niflheim. They walked with grace in each of their movements, a bounce in each step they took, as well as happily greeting their Princess as she went on her way to meet the King.

There wasn't much she could remember about the Real World, but she was sure that living in the Real World is nothing compared to living in Niflheim, as far as the people were concerned they were so kind to her, at least, so far they were- and as long as this keeps up then it'd be easy for her to adjust to her new life here in Niflheim.

"Get ready, Princess. Your life will begin anew once you meet His Majesty." Roman's voice cut through her train of thoughts, and Nikki, for the umpteenth time straightened her posture as the trio of men escorted her down the large corridor of the castle, and toward the huge rich wooden double doors.

Seth and Dean each took both doors by their hands, and pulled it open, revealing the beautiful throne room where the King, with his strong physique, who sat in his royal chair, awaited for the arrival of his soon to be queen. Upon looking up at the double doors and seeing Nikki for the first time, the King instantly stood up from his chair, and made his way down to greet her.

"My you are quite the beauty, my Princess." The King took Nikki's hand, and rose it up to his lips to kiss it, and Nikki, not sure what to make of the gesture, gave off an unsure smile. "Er - thank you, Your Majesty."

"Paul," Dean said harshly cutting into the so called intimate moment between the two of them. "We're still here, you know."

For the King to be addressed in such a rude manner, it surprised Nikki. "Shut it, you damn fool. You will address me correctly, for I am the King of Niflheim." He said in an authoritative tone, and Dean only scoffed at the declaration. The King furthered ignored Dean's objections at not wanting to see a public display of affection between the two of them, and continued to give his attention to Nikki.

"My name is Paul Levesque, and yes, as I said before, I am the King of Niflheim." Paul, or The King, again, raised Nikki's hand to kiss it once more, and Nikki, not knowing how to take this second act of affection, smiled and slowly drew her hand away from him.

"Charmed, I'm sure."

Behind the King, she can see Dean making a look of disgust which was immediately replaced by the look of pain for it was Seth, who nudged his friend in the ribs, and Roman who closed in on Dean to hiss at him about not making a fool of himself in front of the King.

"So what do you think of Niflheim?" The King asked. Nikki as caught up as she was at looking at Dean and wondering what his deal was with the King, visibly brightened at the change of topic.

"I think it's beautiful Your Majesty. I never thought that underneath the world of the living, is a whole other world that's strictly for the dead." Nikki looked around the throne room.

"And the castle is quite beautiful. I find it hard to believe that someone like me is a Princess fitting for this sort of living." She admitted out loud, and Seth, cut in the conversation with a laugh. "Nonsense! You're perfect for it, Nikki! After all, We've all had a meeting about it!"

"A meeting?" Nikki asked, cocking her head to the side to look at Seth. He nodded enthusiastically. "Why yes of course! We've had Miss April dig up your record of your time living in the Real World. I think it was just a year ago when you died in that car accident, and were put to slumber for a year in Niflheim that we did this."

"Who's Miss April?"

"I call her, AJ." Dean said cutting into the conversation. "But she's the Record Keeper of Niflheim. Everyone living in Niflheim has a record of their time living in the Real World. She owns a library downtown where she manages the records, so if there's something you need to know about yourself, you go to her, and she'll pull out records that will remind you the basics about yourself ... date of birth, date of death, how you died, and all that jazz..." Dean went on with a simple shrug.

"So does that mean I can read about my own life?" Nikki asked excitedly. _That's kind of amazing..._

"Of course my Princess, but why waste your time with your nose in a book when we can celebrate your arrival here in Niflheim! Come now, let Roman show you to your chambers and prepare you for a festival for your arrival in Niflheim." The King ordered Roman to escort Nikki, and willingly, Roman came over to whisk Nikki away from the throne room.

 _Record Keeper huh? Interesting...  
_

* * *

 **A/N:** I've learned that AJ Lee is a Final Fantasy fan (& so am I, to be honest) and knowing this, I thought it's only naturally to use inspiration from Final Fantasy and cast AJ Lee as a record keeper here in Niflheim. But how about that? Nikki can go back to read up on her time in the Real World from the moment she was born, to the moment she died.

Interesting right? Leave your thoughts in a review! Thanks guys!


End file.
